


Oh Alpha of Mine

by RedHoodsDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha!Chat Noir, Beta!Alya Cesaire, Beta!Lila, Beta!Nino, Desinger!Marinette, F/M, Model!Adrien, Party Planner!Nino, Photographer!Alya, hawkmoth!lila, omega!ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodsDoll/pseuds/RedHoodsDoll
Summary: They weren't supposed to find each other out until after Hawkmoth's defeat, but years have gone by, and they're in the adult world now. The old Hawkmoth has long since gone and passed on the mantle to a younger and angrier miraculous wielder. Now if only they weren't so tired to forget to keep up with the routine that they had set up to keep their identities under lock and key.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 62
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug was not the type of woman to be easily embarrassed when she was in the suit. Maybe the red mask would cover her violently red blushing cheeks. What had turned the superheroine into a blushing maiden? Her partner, the tightly leather clad Chat Noir, had forgotten to wear his scent blockers today. It was the first time she had caught his scent in full.

Most days they could pull off they were betas, hell, most people debated if Ladybug was hiding the fact that she was really an Alpha. But her partner knew the truth. Chat Noir had know the truth sooner than she had in actuality, he had told her a week before her claiming to invest in blocker patches and to start wearing them less everyone guess she was an omega and let Hawkmoth use it against her. 

Chat covered for her whenever she had to disappear for a few days and she always returned the favor for him. They had agreed to never overstep that line, but that was then and this was now. Here she stood, realizing how familiar he suddenly was all because his scent was no longer smothered by the fake patches. The tussled blonde locks, the hidden emerald eyes behind the green cat eyes, and oh god, how had she never noticed the similar taste in terrible puns? All of that wrapped with the smell of sunlight on wet pavement with a sharp slap of peppermint. It was as soft as his soul but as powerful as his protective nature.

"M'lady?" Chat turned, obviously having been waiting for her to walk to his side of the ledge.

"Blockers," was all she could choke out without gasping in his scent. His pupils widened as he took in her reddened face and the lip she had pulled in between her teeth.

"I forget them! I'm sorry, I can run home and grab them," He pulled his baton from his back and readied to throw himself off the roof and to the wind, but fortunately for him, Ladybug was acting on instinct and was faster. Her yoyo was wrapped around his waist and with a single tug she brought him directly in front of her. "Ladybug?" He whispered.

"Sorry, you can go, I didn't mean to do that." Her voice was barely above a whisper. His ears twitched and his tail flicked to the side but neither said anything for a moment.

"Can I stay?" Chat said those words but did not move a muscle. Ladybug's mouth was dry, but she gave a single nod. "Okay."

"Mhmm."

They stood there and stared at each other, eyes unable to tear away.

"Do you," He paused, his eyes filled with worry.

"Do I?"

"Know me?"

The air was punched from her lungs and the gasp that followed filled her senses with him. The smell of the boy who had sat in front of her in lycee. The man that had broke her heart by traveling the world while she had stayed in Paris. One Hawkmoth retired and another took his place. And somehow, Chat Noir was that boy and had been here for her all along and loved her thoroughly.

"Minou," Slipped from her lips as she threw her full body weight at him. He caught her small frame and held her to his chest.

"You do, don't you?"

"Adrien," She whispered.

His sigh was filled with relief as he squeezed her tighter. "Oh my lady, I'm so sorry I forgot. I was caught up with work and forgot to grab my patches on my way out."

Ladybug lifted her head and looked past the mask. Her thumb traced the line of magical leather that covered up those eyes she had loved for so long. "Do you, do you want me, want me to take off mine?" She asked.

If possible, his eyes grew wider. "Can I?" He drew his hands from her hips and let them hover over the patches that rested on either side of her neck. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. There was a chance that he would know, a high chance, but what if anyone else was around and found out her secret? But however much anxiety pumped with the flow of her blood, she found herself taking his hands and guiding them down.

"Okay."

Adrien gently lifted the sticky uncomfortable gauze from her neck. It only took a few seconds for the potency of them to wear off. Warmth, sweets, home. It engulfed them and soon tears were dripping down his cheeks. "Marinette."

"Hey kitty."

The clock at the cathedral down the street struck midnight and the strong tone tore through the peaceful evening as rain began to drizzle, covering their tears of joy. The wind blew across her cheeks and Chat sealed the patches back in place. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered. He knew midnight marked the end of patrol, and that they both had early waking times.

Marinette was about to open her mouth to invite him to come home with her so that they could talk, but when she did, flames licked the sky from 2 streets over and a boom echoed across the entire city. "Well first, it seems we have an akuma to catch." She pulled a patch from her neck and smacked it onto her partner. "And one is better than none."

The akuma was easy. What was hard was getting the acrid smell of smoke from her skin. She told everyone that she had burned the croissants that morning when she got to work. Once the door to her office shut behind her, it was slammed back open with her photographer best friend bursting through before smashing it shut once again.

"Have you seen the news?" Alya hissed.

"No?" Marinette asked as she set down her bag and pulled out her tablet and portfolio for a meeting she was going to be due for shortly.

"Girl." Alya began to chastise her once again, but Mari cut her off. 

"What? You know how hard I have to work to get here on time, I don't have time to check the news."

"This is front page Ladybug and Chat Noir news." And that stopped Marinette in her tracks.

"Was there an akuma?"

"Yes, but that's not the important part." Alya was bouncing in place looking like the cat that had ate the canary.

"What is the important part?"

"They forgot blockers last night, they had to share a set!" And dread settled in Marinette's stomach like curdled milk.

"No way!" Marinette played along, feigning her excitement.

"One of the witnesses got a whiff of them before the akuma. They were on the roof in front of his home. They're not betas!" And cue the blood draining from Marinette's face and settling into her stomach along with the feeling of curdled milk.

"Really?" She squeaked as a pounding took home in her head.

"One is an alpha and the other is an omega. No one knows who is who though!" Alya shouted with glee. Marinette felt like the fabric of her existence was fraying apart. She could jump out the window, knock Alya out, or just grab her bag and run. She had enough saved up that her and Adrien - ADRIEN! Her racing thoughts screeched to a halt. She had swung off before they had time to talk last night. 

"Oh, cool." Marinette was okay with only saying that since Alya had sprung into a rant of why who was which and then arguing against her own reasons. Just as Mari reached for her phone so that she could text a certain blonde, there was a knock on her door.

Alya yanked the door open and said, "We're busy in a meet- oh hey Adrien." Marinette froze to her seat and pulled her blazer tighter to her neck, covering the patch she had refused to take off last night after Chat had sealed it to her skin.

"Hey Alya, am I at the design level or the photography level?" He joked as he stepped into the room.

"Ha ha ha, I was just finishing. I'll leave you two to it." Alya winked at Mari before she waltzed out, letting the door click shut behind her. Adrien gingerly leaned against the door and his eyes swept over Marinette hiding behind her desk. Her heart was in her throat and her stomach was debating on being at foot level or making her throw up in her trash can. 

"News?" She asked, voice cracking.

"Yeah." Adrien nodded, his eyes not leaving her body, focusing in on her hands that gripped the lapels of her blazer.

"What do you want to do?"

"Don't forget again?"

"What if someone talks?"

"This may be really dumb, but," He pushed off her door and slowly walked towards her, like a cat stretching in sunlight. "What if we lie?"

"What?" Marinette spluttered.

"We tell the press that you're the alpha and I'm the omega?" Adrien Agreste was offering her the solution to her problem on a silver platter.

"Why though?"

"Throw them off."

"What about the fact that we aren't? What if they want proof?"

"I can preen when needed, especially for you Mari." And that was what made the blood return to her face full force and made her melt against the desk.

"You can't say stuff like that Adrien."

"Why? Because I'm not wearing my mask?" His scent had filled her entire office and it would linger for days if not weeks. Marinette found the courage she needed and yanked the patch off her neck and threw it in the trash bin. 

"Because you affect me." She slumped back in her seat when she met his strong gaze that was worthy of melting for. "I wish you didn't, but you do - with or without the mask." She looked away and let her hair cover her face.

"Maribug, don't you know what you do to me?" Adrien was there in front of her chair and lifting her to her feet.

"What do you mean?"

His hand guided her face up and leaned in close. "Tell me to stop and I will, but this is what races through my head, even before I knew you were Ladybug. Marinette, you do this to me, with or without that spotted mask." He hovered a breath away from her lips. There was the choice. Rabbit meet carrot. She surged forward and kissed him thoroughly. His hand on her jaw ran into her hair and held her in place, while his other gripped her hip and pulled her against him. Warmth spread through her body and she jumped to wrap her legs around his waist as he moved his hand to catch her bottom. It felt like home.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned into his. His lips left hers and moved from her jaw and down her throat until his teeth were teasing her pulse. Breaths in pants, half begging, half crying, his name came out of her like a prayer. "Adrien, minou, mon chaton,"

"Only if you tell me to," His voice was choked by pants of breath.

"Adrien," Marinette struggled to speak. "I, you, please."

And just like that, her door opened once again. "Marinette, I needed to- Adrien!?" A shout made them fly apart. Marinette quickly smoother her hair and pushed clothing back into place.

"Hey, Father." Adrien blushed. Marinette was the shade of royal purple.

"Monsieur Agreste." She squeaked.

"I, when?"

"What?"

"How long?" Gabriel Agreste demanded. Marinette glanced at Adrien, silently begging him to speak.

"Well, since, I don't know, awhile?" He offered.

"Was this since Milan?" 2 years ago, Mari and Adrien had shared a room due to the mishap of the hotel not reading last names. They just saw Agreste and double bunked designers with models. Nothing had happened, but mainly because both had been impossibly busy with trying to get 4 shoots done a day for 5 days straight.

"Yes?" They both offered.

"And you kept this a secret for so long?" 

"Yup." Adrien nodded.

"Without mating?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I have to say that I am impressed by your responsibility and because of that I will let this go." A sigh escaped the couples lips. "However, do this again on site and you're both fired. Marinette fix your lipstick, we have a design board meeting in 10 minutes."

She snatched the tube off her desk and grabbed her binder and tablet. "On it."

"Adrien you are supposed to be at the set in 15 minutes, it's a 20 minute drive on a good day."

"BYE!" He shouted as he kissed Marinette's cheek and slipped past his father without incident.

"And Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"Keep it as professional as you have been and you have my approval."

"Thank you."

"Also, I'm not getting any younger, I would like a grandchild eventually." Marinette sputtered and almost screamed at the words her boss just spoke as he walked out of her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really mature reading, just making out basically - so no real warnings.

2 weeks. 14 days. A whole 336 hours that they had held back for. But here in the privacy of Marinette's flat, it felt like they couldn't help what was happening. Her button up was on the counter, tank top on the fridge, pants on the back of the couch, and she couldn't even keep track of where Adrien's clothes had gone. She was kicking off her heels when he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. The kisses broke only when he threw her onto the bed. And as soon as she landed, he jumped on top of her and the onslaught continued. 

Marinette pulled him close and dug her fingers into his back and shoulders. "Adrien," His name flew from her lips as he moved to her neck.

"I don't know if I should," he said as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "If i do, it would be a dead giveaway to the news. If I don't, I might drive myself absolutely insane. Especially after watching the interns drool over how well fitted your pants were today."

"What about even exchange?" Marinette sighed at the lack of contact with him. Stolen kisses at work when no one was looking was becoming too difficult for her liking. There was always eyes watching and they were approaching a fashion show. It didn't help that she had been wanting this ever since she found out who was behind the mask, hell ever since they had turned 16.

"What was that?"

"If you mark me, I'll mark you. It's more appropriate now a days anyways. Maybe we'll make it a new trend. #LadynoirEE." Marinette smirked up at him, enjoying the shine in his dilated eyes.

"You'd want to mark me?" He whispered.

"Only if you'd let me."

"That's what I've always wanted."

"Oh, bite me," Marinette teased and poked his ribs.

"With pleasure." A quick lick along the pulse in her neck was all the warning she had before Adrien dug his teeth into her skin. There was no describing the feeling as she felt her flesh break under his volition. Her heart filled with emotion, her body with pure ecstasy, and bones melted. If this was Nirvana, she had surpassed it. Ever after he released her and kissed the wound, she still felt everything. "Beautiful."

That snapped her out of her stupor and she reacted by bracing against him before smoothing flipping them so that Adrien landed square on his back against the pillows. "My lady." His breath hitched as his fingers weaved into her ponytail.

"I'll be gentle." She winked. She took her time, kissing along his throat, mapping it out in her head, what made him tick, what caused him the most pleasure. She sucked a mark along his collar bone that had him whining beneath her.

"Mari, please, don't tease. My lady, please." His pleading struck her with confidence, with pride. She shoved down the biological side that told her to roll over and let him take control, instead she gripped her inner Ladybug confidence and ran her nose along his pulse. Deciding that she liked that spot most, she nipped the skin, giving him the chance to push her away if he so wished to. Instead he pulled her closer and encouraged her. One quick breath and she let her teeth slide into his neck. It was easier than she thought it would be, and once she got over the surprise, the feel of pure need rolled across her skin. Adrien was holding her like she was his anchor to this life and he would never let go. His hands pawed at her exposed skin and traced shapes and promises into her. Once she released him, they held each other's gazes.

"I think,"

"You think?" Marinette encouraged.

"I think that hashtag is going to be trending." Adrien sighed.

"Maybe after our civilian hashtag goes viral?"

"You're hilarious, like we'd go viral." Marinette stuck her tongue out at him before she snuggled into his chest.

"Obviously you didn't see the press release my dad did earlier." Adrien sighed. "Pretty sure we're already trending."

Marinette snatched his phone off the nightstand and opened up twitter to see that they were indeed in the top trending topics. "Alya is going to kill us."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Nope. AND now your dad is saying that we have been together in private for 2 years and I can't exactly go and tell her it's really only been 2 weeks. We're so dead." Marinette smacked her forehead and laid on her back. 

Adrien kissed her cheek. "I'm sure she'll understand." Suddenly Adrien's phone turned bright purple and Hawkmoth's symbol glowed brightly on the screen.

"As you were saying? I'm pretty sure that's Lady WiFi trying to track us now. Time to run."

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

***

"Yes Lady WiFi, Adrien and Marinette are yours, but in order to properly humiliate them for not valuing your friendship, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous that way no one can stop you. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, Hawkmoth."

"Good, now go." Lila grinned. It felt good to have the power, even if those who were akumatized before naturally gravitated towards their original powers rather than allowing her to bestow new powers upon them. No one seemed up for having the change. They all seemed to be drawn to that original power trip they had taken, which made the new Hawkmoth's job easier. "Humiliate them for not valuing you, for undermining your job as a blogger, surely they must think you're only a photographer now and that's all you're good for."

The goads were easy. The manipulation was fun. The only frustrating part was she never seemed able to get the heroes tripped up enough for her to enter the fight herself. She was sure the time would come. She just needed to bide her time and wait for the right moment. She would get the miraculous, and then she would get her wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CHAPTER FOR THE READERS WHO DON'T WANT TO READ IT

"Lady WiFi, I think you need to be rebranded, this is getting old." Chat Noir yawned as the akuma fluttered away from the cell phone.

Ladybug purified the akuma and soon Alya was left laying on her back in front of the two heroes as everything turned back to normal. "Ladybug, Chat Noir? Finally! Now I can get the scoop on what everyone has been talking about! Wait, how long have you been mated?"

Ladybug smacked her hand over her neck. "That is most certainly not any of your business." She grunted. 

"But all of Paris wants to know the truth and I can give it to them!" Alya batted her eyes.

Chat Noir wrapped his arm around Ladybug's hip. "I have to agree with my lady, it really is no one's business but our own. Besides, if we announced everything we did, we would put those we love in danger."

"I understand that, but seriously, can't I even get the clarification on who's the alpha in the relationship?"

"If you can't tell, then that's not our problem. We keep our civilian lives a secret that way no one can disturb us and we can't be targeted. As far as anyone was aware, we were both betas. Why does it matter what our rank is? It doesn't impede on our abilities to save Paris, so I dare anyone who thinks it does to take a walk in either of our shoes during a fight. Bug out!" Ladybug snapped her yoyo and soared off the ground, leaving Chat to make sure Alya got home okay. That was her best friend, but sometimes, a woman just needed a break from the drama of it all. 

She was a few streets away from her flat when the world tilted sideways and she lost her grip. She was free falling and saw no way to slow herself down before she'd hit the pavement. A stroke of luck and she was swept out of thin air by her partner. "Minou," she gasped.

"Bugaboo, that was a close one. Are you okay?" He whispered as they flew into the open bedroom window.

"Yeah, it was like having vertigo for a moment there. I don't know what happened." She untucked herself from his arms and detransformed. Her hands reached out to catch Tikki, but the next thing she knew was that she was doubled over and gasping as her hands and knees hit the carpet.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted as he knelt next to her, his transformation breaking. "What's wrong?"

She felt the searing pain throb in her abdomen and cursed as it set her skin ablaze. "Adrien, what day is it?"

"I think it's the 4th?"

"I'm such an idiot." She felt the tears drip down her heated cheeks as her skin turned to pins and needles. "I was due for a heat soon."

Adrien sucked in a breath and bit his knuckle. "What can I do? I can leave, or I can," His words trailed off as he quickly grabbed Marinette and cradled her to his chest when a cry ripped from her lips. "I can stay as long as you want me here."

Her eyes fluttered as he tucked her hair behind her hair. Tikki had led Plagg out of the room to go get their treats that Marinette always kept stocked in the kitchen. "I, Adri-" She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a searing kiss that made both their hearts feel like they were about to beat out of their chests. Time felt like an illusion when he pulled away. "Adrien, Alpha, please stay. I need you."

"Are you sure Marinette?" Adrien didn't want to push her. He knew that marking and staying through a heat were usually normal for mates, but he was no way about to push his limits now that they were together.

"I'm sure that if you want to be here, I need you here," She whined. "And if you don't, please throw me in the shower and leave the water cold."

"I'm staying."

"Then kiss me, you stupid cat." Her words pulled a growl from his throat as he pulled her lips back to his. The way Marinette melted into puddy in his hands amazed him. This was nothing in comparison to her usual demeanor of always being in control and assertive in their relationship, whether they were locked in battle with akumas or just having their usual kisses shared behind closed doors.

He lifts them both from the ground and Marinette finds herself pinned against the wall with Adrien slotted perfectly between her legs. She rolled her hips and was rewarded with his groan as he tugged on her hair. She was thankful that she hadn't decided to dress before going out to the fight. So few layers separated them that she could barely keep herself in check. Just because she was in heat didn't mean she couldn't control herself. She knew how to keep herself together without ripping off the rest of his clothes, didn't she?

Maybe she wouldn't have to, Adrien palmed her breast and quickly unlatched her bra after discovering she was still wearing the pesky thing. His lips traveled and brushed against the fresh mark of claim on her neck causing her to moan. He quickly discovered just how it affected her when he realized how soaked her panties were when she rolled her hips again. "Mari," He sucked harshly against the opposite side of her neck after he ripped off the patch.

"Alpha, please," Marinette begged. 

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, "Yes, my little omega?"

Any other living being that had dared to call her that would have been reduced to ash and they both knew it, yet Adrien still stood, holding her up against the wall. If anything, it just seemed to ignite her eyes to a brighter level. "Please."

"Please what?" He ran his nose against her jaw and nipped her ear lobe, careful to avoid her miraculous, knowing that would break the moment.

"Adrien, please, I want - no I need you."

He pulled them both away and they landed in a mess of limbs on the bed. Marinette found her fingers playing with his hair as his explored her body. His mouth on her chest, causing her back to arch up so that he had more access. He pushed her hips back down and kissed down her abs before biting into her hip. She let out a shout before dissolving into the pleasure it gave her. In her momentary daze from the assault of feelings on her nervous system, she barely realized Adrien pulling her panties down her hips and then his boxers following shortly after. "Tell me this is what you want."

"It is."

"What is?"

"You, all of you. I want you Adrien, I want you to," She groaned as he dipped a finger into her folds and ran it in circles around her clit.

"Want me to what, Marinette?"

"Fuck, knot me Adrien." She said as she dragged his face to her and kissed him again. She ran her tongue along his lips and kissed his neck just the way she had discovered her liked it. Her hand ran along his chest, his stomach, and rested against his hip in a moment of hesitation. She hadn't done this before, she wasn't sure what he would like, if anything. His hand that wasn't busy wrapped around hers and guided her to his dick. She loosely gripped him and he showed her exactly what he wanted before pushing a finger inside of her. His mouth swept over hers and caught her cry. 

Both of them had their skin glistening with sweat, moving to a beat that no one but them could feel. Adrien stretched her with a second finger as the pad of his thumb brushed over her clit. She felt so high she wasn't sure if there was an end to this feeling. And just as she was enjoying chasing that feeling he pulled his hands away and caused her to release him. She bit back a sob at the loss and found his on top of her quickly.

"Sh, I have you Mari." He nestled himself between her thighs and rubs the head of his cock against her slit causing her to choke out a strangled version of his name along with pleads that sounded foreign to her ears. The moment he slid inside and stilled, the world exploded and the fever in her skin tampered down. A soft _oh_ left his lips against her ear and she found herself agreeing whole heartedly. This was where they belonged in the world, locked together like this. 

A moment that stretched into what felt like eons passed before he started a slow steady pace. "Alpha, Minou, Chaton," All of them tumbled from her lips as he buried his face in her neck, scenting her as he moved.

"Mine, all mine." He whispered into her skin. She agreed, she was his, only his and suddenly he hiked her hips up into his and she saw stars. His hips snapped as he picked up his steady pace before it began to fall apart as they both let the throes of pleasure take control of their bodies. It wasn't long before Marinette felt like she was chasing that high again as something coiled tightly in her lower abdomen. Her only warning was Adrien crying out her name as he began to catch inside her. The coil snapped and her walls fluttered as she came apart on his cock. She felt him spill into her as they became locked into place and fell back onto the pillows. 

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Adrien held her to his chest as he rolled onto his back and allowed her to lay on top of him. "We should probably call into work," He whispered.

"You think?" Marinette sarcastically bit back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

The week they had been out, Marinette was sure that Gabriel Agreste would storm her flat and kill them both for hiding away and staying out of sight under lock and key, but when nature makes demands, there was no stopping it. And with the akumas having been rude and interrupting, the media had learned the wrath of Ladybug was not something to mess with. Usually she was lucky enough to have her cycle align with the periods where akumas would be nonexistent, but no, Hawkmoth decided to torture her.

Which was why she was laying in the couch in Adrien's arms, pouting as another news reporter analyzed her rage. "It was like she was out for blood, I've never seen Ladybug react so viciously."

"Well don't mess with me while I'm heat." Marinette grunted as Adrien ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Well Nadia, I do believe that if the public's ideas are correct, most likely her or Chat Noir were in heat this last week. I believe her reaction would be akin to that of an alpha being forced from her omega during a heat." The male subject next to Nadia remarked causing Adrien to chuckle.

"He's not wrong, I think you were more angry than I was that we had to leave the nice little nest you made us." He pressed a kiss to the bite mark on her neck causing the tension to drain out of her shoulders.

Marinette just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you would think they would give up on this."

"In other celebrity couple news, while Chat Noir and Ladybug have yet to confirm their relationship even with #EvenExchangeChatBug trending for a week, our other favorite couple has been spotted this week. And they're sporting a new look." Nadja vanished from the screen and suddenly it was choppy phone footage.

"Oh shit," The couple whispered from their couch on the other side of the screen, knowing exactly what they were about to see.

"Adrien! Marinette!" A fan called as they ran towards the couple. The video was from earlier that day, and neither of the two had noticed the phone recording.

They stopped and turned around, rosy cheeks from being spotted. "Hello," Adrien tentatively waved.

"Hi! Can I get a selfie? I'm a huge fan of your work together!" After both of them nodded, the camera moved so that all three were in the view. The video taker was short so they had both leaned down. The camera caught the slip of their coats and sure enough both of their marks were on full display. The video ends with all three smiling.

"So there you have it folks, evidently Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng decided to hop on the even exchange train since Gabriel's press release announcing their relationship." Nadja smirked. "Don't be bemused, it's just the news. Have a good night."

"Should we be expecting Lady WiFi again?"

"Maybe Papa Garou."

"Honestly, we may get a fan that gets akumatized this time."

"It would be weird to see an original design. This new Hawkmoth seems to be lulled into reusing akumas unless she's really aiming to make me pissed off."

Adrien froze. "She?"

"Gut instinct. The new akumas have a feminine design touch that I've picked up. Softer styles." Marinette offered. "Maybe we should turn our phones back on finally? I guarantee they won't stop buzzing for a few hours."

"You know what else we can do for a few hours?" Adrien asked as they pulled out their phones to turn back on. 

As they were rebooting, the news flickered back to life. The words _Akuma Alert_ printed clear as day across the screen. "Finish off the akuma?"

"Yeah, that's totally what I was thinking. Do you have the patches?"

"I'm out, I thought you had some."

"Looks like the public is getting their answer because the pharmacy is closed. Oh well." Adrien shrugged. "Plagg, come on!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Adrien peered around the apartment. "Seriously Plagg, let's go. I'll meet you there my lady!"

And he did meet her there. The akuma was an easy defeat. A fan upset over the fact that Adrien was officially taken. The only not easy part was the fact that the media was all sitting there waiting like a bunch of piranhas. "Ladybug! Are you Chat willing to give a statement about why now you are allowing the public to know that you're alpha and omega?"

Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir. He shrugged and nodded to her, letting her know it was her interview not his. 

Oh was she going to have fun with this. "Why? Because I'm sticking it to Hawkmoth. Whoever they are, this is a warning. No we're not betas, yes we are mates, and guess what. I was in heat last week. That's right, everyone's speculations are wrong, and yet I'm still the hero who will always be there no matter what my biology says. Throw at me whatever you want, I will always be there to protect Paris, they as a whole are my pack. No matter my rank, I am still the same woman I have always been. And Hawkmoth, all you did last week was rile me up. This is a warning, we're coming for you. And it won't be pretty if you refuse to give up your little miraculous. You have 3 days. Give it up, get out, or I will take you out with the trash." Ladybug spun on her heel, looped her arm around Chat's waist and threw her yoyo. She gave one last look over her shoulder and smirked. "And by the way, #LadynoirEE is a much better hashtag. Bug out!"

The footage made her blood boil. "She thinks she's so much better than me? I'll show that little omega bitch." Hawkmoth seethed under the mask. "Nooroo, dark wings fall."

Lila Rossi stormed off before the kwami could try to calm her down. She knew what she had to do. No more shadows or games. She grabbed the box and flipped the lid, revealing her master plan, the last resort. She'd see her in 3 days, and she'd take out the omega and her little kitten too. Just a little wait to get what she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes Alya, I promise to stop ignoring you and keep you in the loop. I know. Uh huh. I gotta go. Yes it's because Adrien is here." Marinette rolled her eyes as the black cat hero perched on their balcony - watching her with glowing green eyes. "Bye, Alya, talk later."

"Well that sounded pleasant." Chat chuckled. 

Marinette found herself with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Oh yeah, the most pleasant experience ever. How was patrol, minou?"

"Well this kitten didn't get himself into any trouble, so what's my reward?" He batted his eyes at her.

A chuckled built in her throat before she cleared it. "Dishes since I cooked dinner while you were out taking your sweet old time."

"Marinette, such a cruel princess to think chores are rewards." He dramatically flopped onto the balcony wall on his back and held the back of his hand to his forehead. 

"Wash up mon chaton, it won't be warm if you keep dilly dallying." She opened the door and stopped when she noticed the spotlights behind her turn on. The akuma siren came shortly after. "No trouble at all, Chat?"

"Well it was quiet while I was out there. Let's get to it."

A quick transformation and Ladybug was following Chat Noir along the rooftops of Paris. "Where is it, do you think?"

"This time, I'm guessing the Eiffel tower based on the police lights." Chat nodded and sure enough, there had to be at least 20 patrol cars around the tower.

Their arrival was quick, and that's when they realized why there was such a large police presence. "Hawkmoth actually outdid themselves this time." Chat elbowed Ladybug in the ribs and it took all she had to not start dying of laughter.

There it was, in all it's glory. A banner that looked like it was painted in blood. _You're mine Ladybug._ _You're time is up_. "I feel so threatened." Ladybug snorted and caused the officer next to them to cover his mouth as he snickered.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised, a chill shot down her spine and she slammed into Chat, knocking him and the officer next to him to the ground as a crack rang out through the crowd. She glanced back over her shoulder and made eye contact with _her_. Now she was laughing. "I should have known it would be you. You're the only one bitter enough to take up the tainted mantle after the first one slunk in the shadows."

"Bitch." Hawkmoth hissed as she aimed the gun at her chest again.

"You hide behind that armor, but you're aiming a gun? You're the real coward here, Lila Rossi. Besides, we both know you were too petty to actually have any real impacts on my life." Ladybug stood up. "Weren't we supposed to be besties?"

"Shut up!" The gun was trembling as Lila tried to focus it on Ladybug's approaching form. 

"You took that shot while I had my back turned because transformed, you knew you couldn't do it. Not because you didn't want to, but because the miraculous won't let you." Ladybug took another step and the gun began to vibrate in the latest Hawkmoth's hands.

"Shut, up!" She grunted through grit teeth.

"Lila, you were nothing more than a minor annoyance in the beginning, but this? Terrorism? And what for? What could the miraculous possibly give you?" Ladybug was seething as the reality of the situation sank into her skin. College had been rough, but seriously? Petty lies that turned into super terrorism? That was unfathomable.

"To make it all true, to give me everything I wanted. My friends, my lovers, the stories, the fame, the fortune. I want it all."

"Well you're famous now! I think you'll be very well known until your dying day. Now either give me your miraculous or I will rip it off your chest."

The fight was short. Ladybug succeeded in yanking the miraculous quickly. The magic had fallen and revealed the truth. Lila Rossi really was that petty. "I hope you learn from this, Lila. I don't wish ill of you, in fact much the opposite. I wish the best for you. I'll be there for you during the trial. You always called me your bestie, but I'm not. So I'll be there to watch your every step. You either work on getting better yourself, or I'll take whatever steps necessary to keep you out of my way and out of Paris. No one hurts my people."

"Fuck you, you're just an omega."

"And you're just a lost soul who needs to get a grip. I'm more of a woman than you'll ever be."

And just like that, Ladybug walked away. Paris was safe. Chat was by her side. Who cared what anyone else would ever think. She would always be there for her city anyways. With her alpha by her side.

One last miraculous ladybug and the city felt clean of the terror that had shrouded it for the many previous years. A kiss from her partner and they took off, eager to get home and reheat their supper without any more interruptions.


	6. Chapter 6

Life after Hawkmoth had been good to her. Chat and Ladybug still would fly across the sky at dusk, but at dawn it was Adrien and Marinette powering through the fashion world, making more headlines than she could have ever anticipated. Her parents kept a scrapbook of all of them that they said they were making for their grandchildren.

Adrien must have been inspired by their words, because he proposed and of course Marinette accepted. How could she say no to her mate?

Things were falling into place and were starting to become routine.

Comfort meant becoming compliant. She hadn't anticipated the jewelry store alarm going off as two masked men went running out. "Seriously, do they not see us minou?"

"Well my lady, they probably thought with Hawkmoth gone we'd retire. Shall we show them wrong?"

The power couple dove off the roofs and pursued the criminals. Ladybug called on her lucky charm, intrigued to see how it would help her with no akumas around anymore. A riot shield dropped into her outstretched hands. "Well that should do."

Chat slotted next to her behind the shield, they rushed the two men who were firing shots off still. They plowed into them and sent them sprawling. Ladybug let the shield fall to her side, but her partner saw it happening in slow motion. He called to life the crackling cataclysm to his fingers and reached out, snatching the speeding bullet that would have hit Ladybug in the center of her chest. It blew to dust as the gun clicked empty.

"You thought you could shoot my lady?" He hissed. The next thing the men knew was Ladybug had them tied to a light pole with her yoyo as they awaited the police who were taking their sweet time. Or maybe it was the crowd of media trucks that surrounded them that was causing the delay.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! How does it feel to be able to help the police after having nothing to do for the last several months with Hawkmoth behind bars?" Called one voice in particular.

"Well I'm not going to lie, it was nice, but you would think the people of Paris would know better. We aren't about to back down any time soon. And robberies? That is nothing in comparison to some of the akumas we've faced, so seriously, please think straight about committing any type of crime. Right, Chat?"

"Of course my lady." He placed a single kiss on her head before ruffling her short hair. She had decided to chop it into a pixie cut recently since she was sick of it getting in her way during fashion week.

The beeps sounding from their miraculous made the anxiety pick up. "Can you guys let the police through? We kind of need to get out here."

Chat held her to his chest. "It's going to be alright, don't worry."

The fourth beep was sounding before the police arrived. They took the men into custody right when the fifth rapid round of beeping sounded in Marinette's ears. She grabbed her partner's arm and buried her face in his chest, but it was too late to run. Pink flashed and the crowd went silent as her transformation fell. She snatched Tikki and held her to her chest, whispering apologies.

There was no time, a flash of green had already shattered the silence and replaced it with a roar of screams and questions as Adrien tucked Plagg into his jacket pocket where the emergency cheese was kept.

"Adrien Agreste! How long have you been Chat Noir?"

The question caused Gabriel's knees to buckle as he turned from his desk and stared at the news on the television. Agreste and Dupain-Cheng the Chat Noir and Ladybug was the title card under the image of his son and his mate. Adrien scratched the back of his head with a sly grin on his face. "Since forever?"

Marinette looked paralyzed with fear. And was clinging to his shirt for dear life. "Nathalie!" Gabriel shouted as he snatched the bottle of whisky from the cabinet and poured a glass before downing it in one go as Nathalie ran into the room.

"Gabriel?"

All he could do was point at the screen as he poured another glass.

At first Nathalie didn't respond, but then she burst into laughter and shouted, "Oh my god, I can't believe you never figured out that they were the ones foiling your plans. Oh god, Emilie would have killed us both if we had succeeded."

"Shut up," Gabriel whined, knowing that his grandchildren would be descendants of Ladybug and Chat Noir and he would never be able to live this down. 

"Sorry Gabe, but I'm not letting this one go for a long time." She stressed the word long before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

And she didn't. In fact the next time they had dinner with his son and Marinette, she told them everything. It had only been awkward for awhile before Marinette had started laughing and shouting I told you so at Adrien who sheepishly hid his face. They danced around the topic that obviously his father and Nathalie had been terrorists, but once everything came to light and after a few rounds of therapy, they 4 were able to sit together at dinner and plan the wedding without any issues.

Life after Hawkmoth was good to all of them.

Their wedding was the wedding of the century. Everyone in Paris had sent them gifts, thankful for their years of protection. They would have fans from both aspects of their lives ask for pictures and autographs. Crime was almost unthinkable when the heroes still swept the streets.

The first time Marinette got pregnant, there had been a spike in crime until it was nonexistent when Ladybug put everyone in their place and beat the absolute crap out of many of the villains.

When their daughter, Emma, was born, their home had been overwhelmed with meals and gifts that they had donated most of them to the shelters before deciding to approach Gabriel about opening a women's and children shelter. It had been done with gusto, and accepted everyone with open arms no matter their story. Chloe and Luka had taken up the daily operations since they had both graduated with their degrees in humanities.

"We have a pretty good life, minou." Marinette whispered to Chat Noir who was currently purring full force with Emma asleep in his arms. Whenever she was too fussy, he would transform and hold her until she settled down. Sometimes Plagg's purrs were enough but he would never let them know he enjoyed helping raise their daughter.

"You're quite right, my lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks :)


End file.
